Inu what a?
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome jumped through the well back to Japan, but they didn't reach Japan. They ended up in 1899 New York City.


Inu-what-a?

Dedicated to Stress

Feet propped up, chair reclined back on two legs, and cowboy hat pulled down over his eyes, Jack napped as he watched over the front desk of the newsboys lodging house for Kloppman. It was a slow afternoon; most of the newsies were still selling or had gone to Tibby's for lunch. Kloppman had caught Jack just before he headed out, asking him to watch the desk while he went to the market. It started with the propping of the feet and ended with a nap.

"Ring bell for service." A soft feminine voice read the sign. She looked up at the boy behind the desk, not having the heart to wake him up.

"Let me see that!" Another husky voice demanded grabbing the sign from the girl's hand. He tossed it over his shoulder, "This bell?"

Tap-- bing, nothing, tap-- bing, tap-- bing, nothing again, bing bing bing bing bing! Jack woke up with a start his chair tumbling backwards hitting the ground hard, "Damn!" The bell kept on ringing.

"Stop that!" Once again it was the girl's voice. This time she was ordering the boy around.

"Well it said ring for service." Snarled the second voice, he climbed up onto the desk crouching

Jack stood up from the ground brushing off his pants and standing the chair back on four legs. Looking over at the two people, one on the desk, and the other on the other side, blinking a couple times he noticed that the boy had dog ears.

"What are you staring at?" Snapped the boy.

"Nothing." Jack's forehead creased a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was sore from the fall a few moments ago, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Kagome, we're not from around here, and we need a place to stay for the night." The girl politely introduced herself. Something had gone wrong with the travel between the feudal era and her era. They were now in America somewhere between the feudal era of Japan and the recent time period she lived in, "This is InuYasha." Kagome said taking the time to introduce him seeing as he would not be as polite.

"Inu-what-a? Oh, you must be from Coney Island." Jack automatically assumed by the way InuYasha looked, "Circus folk I take it?"

"What?!" InuYasha's face turned red, "Do I look like some sort of a circus freak to you?" InuYasha had grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt, his temper once again getting the best of him.

Jack was taken by surprise. He was not sure how to react, I mean here he was in the lobby talking to a dog boy and a girl dressed in a strange SHORT skirt. Before anything could escalade further between the two Kagome gave the command, "SIT BOY!"

With that InuYasha released Jack's collar toppling to the ground. He hit the ground, and hit it hard. After a few moments of seeing stars InuYasha stood back up, "What'd you do that for?!" He growled at Kagome.

"Be nice, we need a place to stay for the night." Kagome informed InuYasha as if he was a child. As the matter was Kagome was not sure what they were going to do. They needed to figure out how to get back to either her time period or InuYasha's. They needed to find the rest of the Shikon jewel. Kagome turned back to Jack now with a wide grin. InuYasha was so embarrassing sometimes, "Do you have a place where we can stay?"

Jack's eyes were still on InuYash, he had never seen anything like him before, "Uh." Jack only glanced at Kagome and looked down at the ledger. He was not exactly sure what to do or say for the first time in his life. Between Kagome's clothes and InuYasha's dog ears Jack finally found himself, "Yeah we have room, but we don't allow pets." He took a shot at InuYasha. After InuYasha's stunt Jack had a dislike for him.

"Why I oughta!" InuYasha could feel his anger rise in him again.

"Sit boy!" Once again InuYasha laid face flat on the ground.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest smugly as Kagome brought InuYasha down a peg, "This way." Jack gestured towards the stairs. Being the gentleman that Jack was he allowed Kagome to go up first. Jack smirked a bit following her; he still could not get over the length of her skirt, seeing as most girls wore their skirts to their ankles these days.

Stress who was just about to leave to look for Jack saw him, she saw him eyeing another girl! Clenching her fist she waited until he reached the top landing before smacking him in the back of the head, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're such a pig!"

"Stress!" Jack was flustered now with Strees' sudden appearance, "I uh…I was…I was just showing YasInua," Jack slaughtered InuYasha's name, "and Kagome here up to the bunkroom, they aren't from around here." He explained.

Stress crossed her arms looking over at Kagome, "I'll say." _Hussy_ She thought to herself.

"It's InuYasha." The dog boy snapped.

Stress then eyed the dog boy standing next to Kagome, _Must be from Coney Island._ She thought, "Well I think I'll help you." Stress added, help keep him from staring at Kagome was what she was going to do.

Jack led the two new comers into the bunkroom followed by Stress who did not look happy, "So this is the bunkroom." Jack held his arms up.

The two looked around at the lodging; it was not what they were used to. Even back in Feudal Japan the accommodations were nicer, "Well this is nice." Kagome lied hesitantly.

Stress narrowed her eyes as Kagome shot down their lodging house. That was the last straw who did this girl think she was! Walking in here with her short skirt and superior attitude, Stress was about to show this girl what a newsie was, but Jack saw the look on her face. He gave her a waning look. Just this girl wait until they were alone.


End file.
